the_world_left_behindfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Left Behind: Left to the Wind
'National Information Bureau Head Quarters, New York, Democratic States of New York ' 'July 21st, 2032 ' Agent Andrew Thompson was pissed. Being woken up at two in the morning would make a lot of people cranky, but it just put the mid-aged agent in a down-right pissed off mood. He walked into the main hub of the NIB HQ, the central nervous system of the DSNY's intelligence community, and looked at one of the main screens, which was hung on the wall above analysts busily clacking away on their computers gathering information and distributing it out to the agents. On the screen, a visual from southern Pan-Africa played out. A crashed chinook helicopter, multiple dead bodies, and no real wounded that could be spoken for. "It's a real shit show isn't it, Andrew?" said a voice from behind Thompson. Spinning his head around quickly Andrew got a glance of the man, but it was all that he needed to know who it was. "That's right, Daniel, what are the ideas coming down the pipeline as to how to get rid of it?" said Andrew turning his head back to watch the screen, further examining the crash site. "Burn the site, to be honest it's one of our only plays at this point," said Daniel, having been identified by Andrew, he came forward standing at Andrew's side. "Are there any survivors that you know of?" asked Andrew as he loked closer at the site, almost thinking he saw some kind of movement. "Not that we can see and to be honest, if there are they'll be loose end and you know what we do to loose ends," said Daniel almost in a sadistic way looking forward to taking some lives on this early morning. "What are the Siberians saying?" asked Andrew as he pulled himself away from the screen and faced Daniel, his icy blue eyes could make many men shiver, but Daniel never fell for it. "They aren't, it lookslike the Siberians are opting out and leaving it to us," said Daniel as he grabbed a file from a nearby desk, his dark hands clashed with the manilla folder. Andrew sighed, stroking the stubble growing ever so slightly on his chin, "Do we have any fly-by's in the area?" asked Andrew as he extended his hand to Daniel wanting the folder. "One is already en route, it's loaded, but orders were to just survey the site, but that can change," said Daniel as he hadned Andrew the folder. He looked it over scanning its contents, including a manifest of the soldiers on the flight and its destination, "What was in the briefcase?" asked Andrew as he reached the mission page, noticing it was blank. "It was one of the Illuminati Manifests, we almost had a list, but the damn thing is probably lost by now," said Daniel, he clenched his fist as he mentioned the name of his enemies. Andrew sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, this was gonna be a hell of a lot of paperwork, but it was better to burn the site now than have the Pan-Africans on their ass about violations of sovereignty, "Burn the site Daniel, don't leave a trace,".